Episode 405: Neighborhood Watch
Neighborhood Watch is the fifth episode of the fourth season and the forty-ninth episode overall. Notes *Clients: Laura *Bad Guys: Vince, Kendra Synopsis A reluctant doctor turns to Michel for help when a group of vicious drug dealers terrorize his neighborhood clinic. Along the way, Michael is drawn into a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a sadistic killer. Spy Facts * Spies are used to battling cutting-edge encryption and billion-dollar security. But sometimes, the toughest challenge is cracking something old and out of date. If you find yourself up against an obsolete tape drive loaded with arcane software, you can either find yourself a time machine, or admit defeat. * Spies always assume they're being followed. It could mean nothing that a route is blocked, forcing everyone to leave the building through one exit, but when that exit is in the view of a driver who's been sitting in a parked car since you walked in, that starts to mean something. * Being hunted isn't always a bad thing. When someone's on your tail, you can pick the route. And if you're really good, you can lead them into a trap of your own. * If you've ever accidentally set off an alarm at a clothing store, you know how radio-frequency tags work. Spies use lightweight RFID trackers, too. But instead of catching shoplifters, they're able to tail their targets more effectively. * Bounce radio waves off an RFID tracker with a modified digital depth finder, and you can keep tabs on whatever you like without having to get too close. Then it's just a matter of waiting for it to move. * Working in the field often demands making tough decisions. But if you have to choose between letting someone get killed, or getting beat up as a distraction, you pick the bruised ribs every time. Nothing distracts someone like rage, although getting someone really angry can be risky. * Spies spend so much time thinking through operations from every angle, that occasionally they get too clever for their own good. Sometimes, you're better off keeping things simple. If a drug dealer is looking to get rich, there's no better approach than offering him a great deal on drugs. * Mass quantities of illegal drugs can be hard to get your hands on, but it's even harder to come by drugs regulated by the government. Manufactured, distributed, and sold under lock and key. Even drug dealers recognize their value. * Cops use checkpoints to catch drunk drivers. Drug dealers use them to catch people who don't belong in their neighborhood. * Making a getaway is often more about precise handling than raw horse-power. So in a hostile situation, rear-wheel drive is a nice advantage. That said, it doesn't hurt to have over 300 horsepower at your fingertips. * Aerial recon is invaluable in modern warfare if you need to scope out a place that's too dangerous to visit on foot. Using a homemade drone is almost as good as re-routing a spy satellite. Outfit a remote-controlled plane with an infrared camera, and you can get a good look at your target from above. Install an engine cut-off switch, and no one will even hear you coming. * Sending someone untrained into a combat situation is like dropping your kid off on his first day of school. You give as much advice as you can, you watch from a distance, and you cross your fingers that he comes back in one piece. * It's never a nice surprise when someone pulls out a concealed blade. But there's an upside to getting a look at their weapon. If they're using a Japanese Tanto knife, they'd rather stab you than slice you, and you can use that to your advantage. Full Recap Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring *Arturo Rossi as Sugar *Navi Rawat as Kendra Guest *Benito Martinez as David *Rhys Coiro as Vince Cutler *Justina Machado as Lauren Trivia *Right before becoming the client, David asks Michael, "So, what? You just snap your fingers and the dealers disappear?" Michael replies, "Well, it's worked before." Referencing Episode 311: Friendly Fire where Michael's cover ID was of a man who works for 'The Devil', who would snap his fingers and blow things up to scare a gang away. Continuity Errors References Category:Season 4 405